Drinks
by Awesome Empress
Summary: Having your job taken from you when you worked so hard for it, sucks. To help deal with it Matthew finds comfort in a bar. However his time is cut short when a mysterious stranger captures his eye. He just can't get over how much his life changes over a couple of Drinks.


**Warnings: Rape, slight bondage, and kinkiness.**

* * *

Matthew was located in a bar in the worst part of town imaginable. Today he had lost his job, courtesy to his older brother, who had done nothing but smile to win it. It pissed him off to no end that he, the shy timid little brother, had worked his whole life to get where he was today while his brother only had to bat an eye to surpass him.

His boss, an Englishman named Arthur, obvioulsy favored his brother over him. No surprise to Matthew really. His whole life had been overshadowed by that of Alfred's. He'd always just put up a smile and bear through with it, seeing as there was nothing else he could do. Clearly upset and frustrated about his current predicament, Matthew could only think to get drunk as hell and deal with it better the next day.

About to down his third whiskey bottle, a new patron took a seat in the stool next Matthew. Matthew, heavily intoxicated, spared a glance at the newcomer and was immediately interested. A man, about his age, with blood red eyes and silver hair ordered a Kir*. Matthew only raised a brow and decided to strike up a conversation with the attractive stranger.

"I'd imagine a person of your build would prefer something stronger, that drink isn't fit to be called alchol." Matthew could not help the biting tone he'd let out. He grimanced as he heard the unshed tears in his voice, although he wore an emotionless mask. The figure chuckled slightly at Matthew's statement.

"That is very true, but I cannot help myself-" The man paused, chugged down his drink, before turning to Matthew as he licked his lips suggestively, "-I love sweet things."

Matthew could not help the blush that settled on his cheeks, whether it be the booze or the attempt at flirting from the stranger. The man had a very smooth voice. The words that normally would be scoffed at, flowed from his mouth like velvet. Matthew, however, was still in a bad mood. Therefore a bit flattering did nothing, but make his resolve harder.

Just as Matthew had opened his mouth to retort, arms slipped around his waist and hauled him out of his seat, flush against a masculine body.

"Why waste your time on that albino trash, when you can be with a real man. Such as myself, da?" A thick Russian accent voiced, clearly wanting to have a good time. Matthew however was thoroughly disgusted. This man, who smelled horribly like vodka, had no ounce of charm as the mysterious man.

This man thought of himself so highly that he intruded on Matthew's conversation, physically made contact, and thought that Matthew would be the perfect bitch for him to fuck. Matthew gently tugged on the revolting man's sleeves and flashed him a small, _very_ forced smile. Matthew had an evil glint in his eye, which surprised the intruder.

"Fuck off."

Calmly, Matthew took his whiskey bottle and drank the last of it. He let out a content sigh as the alchol burned his throat. He faintly noticed how quiet the normally obnoxious bar was. Everyone was waiting to see how the Russian would retalliate, anxiously expecting a fight to break out.

Matthew's violet eyes met with red, as he eyed the man's reaction to all this. Said man only smirked in response, clearly enjoying the show. The persistent Russian, clearly not taking no for an answer, gripped Matthew's arm harshly. His expression annoyed, the man opened his mouth to speak, but didn't get the chance to.

Something large smashed into the side of his face, tearing the flesh, and leaving shattered glass embedded deep in the skin of his cheek. Matthew dropped the broken bottle of whiskey on the floor, as he wrenched his hand out of the other's grasp. His gaze was unsettling as he glared at the Russian.

"I said, Fuck off!" Matthew roared clearly not regretting his decision. The larger man's expression turned from surprise to anger, yet he kept a childish smile in place. He lifted a fist and was about to collide it with Matthew's face when a small man intervened. Normally, the Russian would have kill whoever got in his way, but he found himself lured away.

Matthew sat back onto his stool, and couldn't help but gag as he watched the disgusting intruder escorted outside by a Chinese male prostitute. His thoughts of revoltion were interrupted by a loud laugh. He turned his gaze onto the German on his left, whose accent had given him away, patting him on the back.

"What's so funny?" Matthew asked as he order yet another bottle of whiskey. The man merely shook his head as he tried to control his fit of laughter.

"Not funny, intruiging. I would have never thought of you as the type to put up a fight." The man smoothly replied, unaware that Matthew was debating whether or not to smash the bottle on HIS head. Matthew hated that most people thought of him as weak. Granted, he was soft-spoken and generally intended to avoid violence, but as he clearly showed; if he felt threatened he wouldn't hesitate to get his hands dirty.

"I am NOT some whore you can easily fuck. If you want to get your dick wet with me, your going to have to _earn _it." Matthew was aware that under normal circumstances he'd never dream of saying such things, but with a horrid mood and an intoxicated mind one could do anything.

"And what about you? I'm surprised you took the insult without getting in a few hits." Matthew shifted the conversation, not liking the way the albino's eyes flashed at his unsaid challenge. The man shrugged leisurely, as if disinterested.

"Coming from him, it doesn't mean anything." The man replied his stare still heavily focused on Matthew. Matthew, who had never experienced such interested taken into him, felt very uncomfortable. This didn't go unnoticed by the German.

"I believe you, but I get the feeling you don't usually come to bars just to get hammered and smash bottles in people faces." Matthew smiled at the correct observation made by the stranger. Nobody would have assumed what the German had said was true. Matthew sighed as he ran a hand into his blonde locks.

"Your right, although it's fun I don't always put pests in their places." Matthew answered and proceeded to confess how he had been left jobless and just how life's general misfortune had always fallen on him of all people. The German listened intently, never once interrupting. Matthew had never felt so relaxed when speaking, and idly thought that maybe life had given him a chance to meet this person to ammend for all the horrid things that had been bestowed onto Matthew.

Like how he had been robbed from the hospital and his true parents, right after he was born and taken from his mother's arms. Or when he received a broken nose and arm from his bullies, at the age of seven, because he carried his favorite stuffed bear to school with him. Or who could possibly forget his parents death? Which had been conveniently carried out on his birthday.

Yes, it seemed that Matthew's luck had taken a turn for the better, over a couple of drinks.

* * *

Matthew didn't remember how he ended up the position he was, and his drunken mind would not help ease his nerves. All he could comprehend was that somewhere in between the Whiskey and the Scotch, he had gotten into the car with the German stranger, and was driven to, what he assumed was, the albino's house.

There Matthew distinctly remembered going unconscience, but besides that he was at a lost. Now in his current predicament, Matthew was chained to the bed, a ball-gag in his mouth, and completely naked. Matthew's panic only increased as he heard footsteps, echoing outside the room.

Nearly fainting in fear when the door opened, Matthew tugged at his chains, only succeding in bruising his wrists. Matthew's attention was captured by a sinister chuckle in the room. To his horror, he saw the German man he had been speaking to at the bar, dressed in a Nazi leather uniform and firmly holding a whip in his gloved hands.

Instead of paling, Matthew flushed at the display of kinkiness from the other man. Said man, allowed his eyes to roam appreciatively on Matthew's naked form. Trying to save what little dignity he had, Matthew snapped his legs shut.

"Let me go, you! I'll have you know I'm not interested in commiting such vulgar acts!" Is what Matthew would have said, if he could. Instead it came out in incoherent mumbles of saliva. The man only chuckled and climbed onto the bed, hovering over Matthew. Matthew only glared and struggled all the more, much to the German's pleasure.

"Now, now mein liebe*. We wouldn't want your delicate skin to get bruised..._too_ badly." In his beautiful red eyes was an evil glint, that showed his amusement to the situation. Much to Matthew's pleasure he removed the gag from his mouth and let him speak.

"What is this?! Let me go! Go find yourself a prostitute to fuck, I bet they're more than willing! I don't even know your name hoser*! Now kindly fuck o-" A loud smack echoed in the vast room. Matthew's head snapped to the side from the force of the blow he had received. He turned back to glare at the man, ignoring his stinging cheek.

"Calm yourself, your in no position to make demands. Now I suggest that you settle yourself down and just enjoy what is about to take place. And for future reference, my name is Gilbert." Matthew scowled and began to struggle once again, not giving in completely.

"Explain!" Matthew growled menacingly as Gilbert only sighed dramatically.

"Well you see Matthew, in the bar you seemed to have captured my interest. I love how you had the confidence to refuse the men, who held you so _suggestively_. It was awesome! And a person who is as awesome as you, deserves to sleep with someone as awesome as me!" Matthew could only gawk at the man who talked like a gentleman throughout their whole time together as he began to speak like a crazed teen.

"Why are you talking like that?" Instead of confusion on Gilbert's face, there was a sneer.

"I always talk like this! This is how the awesomeness that is me talks!" Matthew shook his head as if to rid himself of his confusion. Gilbert's sneer turned to grin.

"Oh do you mean to say that you actually believed I talked like this?" Gilbert lowered his head and spoke in Matthew's ear. His voice had dropped many octives and once again held a soft, rich tone. Which was then ruined by a rather beastly laugh.

"Man! Did you actually think someone like me could talk like such a pussy? Ha!" Matthew cringed at the loss of such a charming voice. It would have made this much more bearable.

"I still don't understand? What is the point of all this? Just to fuck me?" Matthew questioned trying to buy him some time before the rape would take place.

"It's simple, really. Just like you said, you earned my interest and therefore you get a reward." The German smiled charmingly, although now that Matthew knew of his evil intentions, it seemed foul.

"I won't let you win. I'll put up a fight. Make your time with me miserable." Matthew stated, knowing his time was running out. Gilbert only shrugged carelessly.

"I figured as much. Although I like a challenge, I love having my victims completely submissive to my power. Love how I dominate their bodies and their minds." A sadistic grin was flashed at Matthew as he said this. Indicating that Gilbert had done this before, and knew full well what he was doing.

"Well you can forget about that! I won't let you humiliate me so easily!" Shockingly, Gilbert nodded and took out a small pill from his pocket.

"I know, I've dealt with your type before. I met a hot-headed Italian once, who reacted the same way as you. Gave him this little thing, and he turned to putty in my awesome hands!"

Gilbert reached over and opened Matthew's mouth forcefully. Once opened he dropped the pill inside blocked both of Matthew's airways, to make sure he would swallow. Matthew attempted once again to break free, but with his appendeges chained and Gilbert's iron grip on him, he had no choice. Either swallow the pill or suffocate.

"Have you swallowed it?" Gilbert asked, noticing the Canadian's pale face turning an angry red from loss of oxygen. Matthew nodded fiercely, worried that his lungs would pop from such a strain imposed on them. Much to his relief, Gilbert finally let him breathe.

"Good boy." Gilbert teasingly inquired, as he checked Matthew's mouth. All off a sudden Matthew started to feel fuzzy. A warm feeling engulfed him as he felt Gilberts hands run across his chest. His breathing had been reduced to short pants, and a permanent blush colored his cheeks.

"W-what did y-you do to me?" Matthew panted, saliva dripping from the corners of his mouth. He didn't know what, but he needed something and he needed it **bad**.

"The pill is a fast acting Aphrodisiac that brings out the sexual desire in people. So in short-" Gilbert paused to give a long, loving lick to Matthew's neck, and whispered in his ear, "-I am going to rape you and your going to enjoy every minute of it." Matthew tried to move his head away, but to no avail. It seemed as if his body had betrayed him. Instead of moving to escape, he was arching in pleasure as Gilbert tugged, rather roughly, on his growing erection.

Gilbert moved back, drinking in the sight of Matthew, who was hot and flustered under him. Oh how Gilbert loved the sensation of raping someone, the absolute power he held over their heads. He turned and grabbed the disgarded whip.

"Now mein liebe*, how about some foreplay?"

* * *

Matthew moaned as the whip came down and tore the flesh between his shoulder blades. Although under normal circumstances he would be screaming in agony at the wounds, he was so high off the drug he couldn't bring himself to care. Once again the whip ripped at his back, making scars he would not soon forget.

"Look at you." Gilbert said as he licked the blood running down Matthew's spine. Greedily entering his tongue into the seeping wounds to obtain more of the sticky, red substance. Matthew was currently in the sex position named 'Doggy-Style' with Gilbert once again hovering over him, grinding into his entrance.

"What happened to the strong willed Canadian, I had met in the bar?" Gilbert stood up and with the heel of his boot, pressed it into one of the nasty gashes in Matthew's back. Grinning in satisfaction when the heel sunk into the beaten flesh. Matthew all but howled at the pleasure the pain gave him.

"He couldn't possibly be this masochinistic slut in front of me, could he?" Reaching over, Gilbert used a silver key to unlock the chains that bound Matthew to the bed. Gilbert felt that the humiliation was enough to break the blonde's spirit and even if he did have the strength to flee, he wouldn't get far.

"I must be mistaken some how. This greedy little whore whose begging for my five meters of awesomeness, couldn't possibly be the same person." Matthew panted hard as his brain was trying to handle the switch from pain to pleasure from the abuse he was receiving. He bit his lip in frustration as he heard Gilbert's taunts, knowing full well that they were correct.

He had thought himself to be better than this. Always looked down on people who had been in this position before, scoffing at their revolting nature. And yet, here he was. About to be fucked by a sadistic German, and horny as a bitch in heat.

"Enlighten me, Matthew." Matthew glared at the fuzzy form of his abuser, which he could barely identify. He was nearly blind, and his glasses lay shattered on the other side of the room, kicked off earlier. Gilbert was playing mind games with him, and was thoroughly enjoying them. Matthew was defenseless against the attacks and the hits, but he'd be **damned** if he let this bastard mess with his head.

A well aimed punch to his face sent him reeling back onto the bed's headboard, and Matthew could only hiss as he felts his cuts scrape against the wood unpleasantly. He was still seeing stars when Gilbert yanked him up from his hair to meet his gaze.

"When I speak to you, you better fucking answer me!" Another punch and he fell off the bed. Tumbling onto the hard wood floor, and crashing on a broken vase. Shards of the vase were embedded into the side of his face and the fall off the bed left him disoriented. Fuzzy and dazed Matthew feebly crawled over to the door. Poor fellow didn't even make it halfway when a boot smashed into the back of his head.

"Naughty Matthew~ Seems I have to teach you your place among the awesome." With that said Gilbert shoved something long and thick into Matthew's entrance, forcing a scream to tear Matthew's throat. No sooner than the red dildo been pushed in, it was pulled out so that the tip was still in, then plunged in once again.

Scream after scream echoed in the room as Matthew's virginity was taken by a dildo. Which Gilbert had oh so kindly prepared him for. Not. Soon his screams of pain became screams of ecstasy when Gilbert struck Matthew's prostate. Matthew, new to all these sexual experiences, finished quite fast.

Without a chance to recover, Matthew was pulled up by his hair and positioned to kneel before Gilbert. Matthew looked up to come face to face with an enormous dick. Seems like Gilbert was well endowed.

Gilbert smirked at Matthew's reaction, while Matthew only paled. His eyes glanced over to the used dildo in the corner, that was covered in blood. HIS blood. Gilbert's dick was at least twice the size of that. If the dildo made his ass bleed, then Gilbert would surely rip him in two with the real thing.

Despite knowing that, Matthew couldn't help but feel his skin tingle with excitement. Seems as though this Canadian found his maschonistic side.

"I could take you raw and quite possibly make you die from blood loss or you could suck my awesome dick. Your choice." Matthew was stuck between a rock and a hard place. On one hand he could have the worst sex experience in his whole twenty-two years of life, or he could swallow his pride and make this a bit more enjoyable for himself.

"Tick, tick, Matthew. Time's a-wasting." I glared up at his smug grin. Gilbert knew he had won and didn't bother trying to hide it. Leaning forward Matthew slowly took Gilbert into his mouth. Gilbert let out a groan and pushed all the way to the hilt. Matthew tried not to hurl as Gilbert's cock hit the back of his throat and the man's balls slapped his chin.

Not giving Matthew a chance to accommodate his large size, Gilbert began to thrust in and out of Matthew's mouth. Disgusted with the taste of the man's sweaty organ in his mouth, Matthew tried to pull back. However, Gilbert's hand kept Matthew's head in place as he mouth-fucked him.

Matthew could not get away and the intrusion in his mouth kept him from receiving the oxygen he needed. His head began to pound, and his eyesight started to dim and he had almost made it to the sweet heaven named unconsciousness. That is, until Gilbert noticed the hazy look in his eyes. He pulled out of Matthew's warm, wet mouth and bellowed a horrid laugh.

"Whoa...can't have you die on me here. We still haven't gotten to the best part!" With that, Matthew found himself in the albino's arms, being carried to the bed. He was layed on his back as Gilbert busied himself with shackling his arms once again. Then when he was done, he met Matthew's gaze. A serious expression on his handsome face.

"Now, I'm going to leave for a bit to retrieve something. If you manage to leave this room, I guarantee you." Gilbert pinched Matthew's nipples roughly, smirking at the moan he received. With his other hand he cupped Matthew's flustered face.

"Someone else will take my place. There is no escaping, you will be raped tonight. Whether it be by me or another."

* * *

Matthew faintly heard the door slam shut over the ringing in his ears. He was going to be raped. Where was he? Why would no one help him? He weakly struggled to get free from the chians, but to no avail. He was considering shouting for help when a loud slam was heard, in result of the door being kicked open.

Matthew clenched his legs together and shut his eyes tight, not wanting to see the albino's face. However, it was not the albino who stood at the door. Matthew's violet eyes widened at the intruder in shock.

"A-Alfred?" Matthew's voice rang out feebly, unable to comprehend why his older sibling was carrying his boss.

Alfred looked up at the sound of his name, and he two gaped at Matthew's position. Both males stared at each other in confusion until a moan was heard. Matthew looked at his employeer, Arthur Kirkland. Matthew and he had never been the best of chums, but seeing him in his brother's arms, drugged...

Well, it reminded him of his own predicament. He narrowed his eyes accusingly at Alfred who looked extremely guilty at this point.

"What are you doing!" It came out as a statement more than a demand, and Matthew glared at the culprit, awaiting an answer he was not going to receive.

"A-Are you going to...to r-r-rape hi-" Matthew found myself staring horrified as Gilbert walked into the room, raising a brow at Alfred. In his hand he had some sort of bag with a mysterious substance in it.

"Gilbert what are you doing with my little brother?" Alfred asked, scowling a bit. It was obvious Matthew did not want this, but it was also obvious that Gilbert was not going to stop.

"Why, I'm going to rape him of course. Just as you are to Arthur. Seems like the drugs I gave you worked didn't they? And don't worry about the payment, your brother's body will suffice." Gilbert stated calmly as if it were the weather he was discussing. Matthew's mouth was left agape as he tried to comprehend what was happening.

His elder brother knew Gilbert and about his crimes of rape? More so, he was going to commit one himself? And to his boss no less! Matthew's eyes flickered over to Arthur, who in his drugged state could not do anything, but lay feebly against Alfred. Matthew wanted to shout, to cry, even to laugh at how insane this all was. But he held tight, if could have gotten this far, than surely he would be able t-

"Oh and thanks for the information about your bruder, it served very useful at the bar. I'll try not to hurt him to bad, but you have a debt to be paid, so I suggest you get to your room. I want to finish my business and you, no doubt, want to begin yours." With that Gilbert proceeded to pushed Alfred out the room, and slam it shut in his face. From behind the door you could hear the shouts of the remorseful blonde,

"I'm so sorry, Mattie! I didn't know!" That was when Matthew finally gave up. He broke that tough facade that he had been wearing since the beginning of this nightmare. His brother -his own flesh and blood- told Gilbert about him and where he was located? He was the sole reason why Matthew was about to have the most traumatic experience in his twenty-two year old life. And oh how Matthew loathed him for that.

"Now before any more interruptions are made, I believe it's time for me to give you that reward I was talking to you about earlier." Matthew could only sob as he prepared himself mentally for the unwanted intrusion. His pride be damned this German -_**this monster**_- was going to rape him, and it finally struck Matthew how horrific this actually was.

"Now, now, why are you crying? With that drug, you won't be able to feel a thing! Trust the awesome me!" Trust him? Trust the man who had told lie after lie to Matthew? This man was down right insane. A gentle shush came from Gilbert as he alligned himself with Matthew's entrance.

To his disgust, Matthew was positioned on his back and was able to get a perfect view of Gilbert's cock easing it's way into his anus. Matthew tried to relax, but how can anyone relax when a foreign object is being slided into your asshole? Biting his lip to keep his screams at bay, Matthew felt more tears roll down his cheeks.

The pain was excrutiating, even with the drug's assistance. The feeling of Gilbert's prick ripping at the sensitive flesh around Matthew's hole as he pushed his way inside. It felt like ages but finally, Gilbert's throbbing length was situated to the hilt inside of Matthew. Gilbert grunted at the intense pleasure he was feeling, while his partner cried out in pain.

The rapist pulled out quickly and snapped his hips against Matthew's thighs. He repeated this action, going faster each time as blood oozed out. To Matthew's horror he soon found himself moaning and groaning along with Gilbert, actually _enjoying_ the sensations. This made his sobs all the more louder.

Matthew looked up to the ceiling and sent a prayer to the heavens, pleading that he would not be sent to the scalding pits deep within Hell, for enjoying this monstrous act. As he thought this, he felt his something hot in his stomach. Feeling the intense heat coil as the pleasure started to become too much to handle.

And finally, finally Gilbert showed mercy and hit Matthew's prostate with a harsh thrust. The action made Matthew's mind go blank as he arched up to the feel Gilbert's sweating body with his own. It was disgusting really, just how much Matthew was enjoying this. A loud moan exited from below Gilbert as Matthew gave in and shot his essance onto both men's chests.

With Matthew's tight heat clamping around him, Gilbert also found himself shooting his load deep into the heavily breathing body he was connected to.

The room stunk of sex and cum, making Matthew feel sick. He was exhausted both physically and mentally, intending to go on home and forget. But Gilbert had other plans. With Matthew pinned under him once again, Gilbert grinned sadistically at the cowering blonde under him.

"Where do you think your going?"

* * *

When Matthew awoke to an empty room the next day, he just lay there writhing in agony. He couldn't even move because of the extreme pain in his backside. He didn't know how many times Gilbert fucked him, but the evidence was on the bed. In white and red. After wallowing in his sorrows for a bit, Matthew finally took notice of an envelope on the dresser next to where he was.

Reaching over, Matthew grabbed the item and tore into it. Reading it's context before angrily ripping it to shreds, as more angry hot tears cascaded down his brusied cheeks. He sobbed as he heard Alfred come into the room, as he was carried out into the open where the world could see his pathetic form, and still sobs when he remembers of the horrific event that occured to him on July 1, 1867. His birthday, and the day of his parents death.

Oh how life hated him so. And all of this misfortune over a couple of Drinks.

_Dear Matthew,_

_I have to say I greatly enjoyed our time together and was disappointed that it had to be cut short so soon. Maybe I will see you again someday. Do not go to the police, for I have allies in that force, so it wouldn't do you much good. Also, don't fret about that drug I gave you. It was actually a vitamin. However you believed it was an Aphrodisiac and so your body and mind reacted to it. It really does bring out that naughty side in people, don't you think? I've arranged for your dear brother to pick you up and a taxi to take you both home. And remember suicide is not that answer~_

_From The Awesome_

* * *

_Holy shit that was long! :D But I finally finished! Review, favorite, follow! Hoped you loved it as much as I did me little duckies!~_

_-Awesome Empress_


End file.
